civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Radius32, Government
Beginning of Radius32 MAY 28, 2015 - Radius32 is established upon a small yet incredibly flat region that lay between a desert and a plains biome. Jeffdabaws led this town as Mayor, but also with the help of Co-Mayor ninga_moc. After forming Radius, jeffdabaws and ninga_moc began construction of a grand tower. Upon completion, the tower held three farms, two chest rooms, and a chicken farm. With the finalization of this tower, Radius began to grow in population and found it best to further improve infrastructure, such as roads and bridges. After expanding by a few citizens, they began to install outposts far out of the city for easy access to resources. As their town grew they realized how unprepared they were for an invasion, and quickly assembled a notable military force. They began small; with only two sets of Protection IV diamond armor. They first began construction of a potion factory consisting of 8 auto-brewers in a bunker. started small making only a doublechest of speed II then eventually making multiple double chest of Strength II regen II healht splash II poison splash II insta damage II weakness II jump boost II and finally fire resistance EXT. As Radius grew in prominence, so did the desire for it's destruction. Radius made great profit from selling double chests of any potion to the nation of Government for just under $100. However, as the possibility of war became clear, Radius began to build walls around their city. War did come, but with the defeat of the Montro Empire, Radius was finally able to further expand their walls and homes. Radius is also known for protecting allies, despite it being in Government. As their allies were attacked, Radius and other affiliates helped to defend such allies.First defending them from the town of [] which is now inactive since the day they were crushed by jeffdabaws and ninga_moc. Soon though another threat revealed themselves by the group who called themselves the Bandits. They mercilessly attacked those weaker than themselves, slaughtering even those without armor or weapons. Most of Radius would defend, as there was not much offense. That was the case- until jeffdabaws was suddenly murdered whilst AFK. Jeffdabaws was outraged as he had been departed from his sword "The Pu$$y Slayer". Soon he got the nation of Shwon to get the Bandit's town to join his nation. When they did the town of gained the location of the base and at once moved on the offense. At once jeffdabaws and XxGizm0Xx, the new general of Radius, moved on the island and were shot at with lots of arrows from the bandits at which only did a total of about 2 hearts throughout the raid. When they were at the top of the island they slaughtered everyone they found there and then tped the rest of the allies including Wiktor, BmanOG, and DeetsMC as well as many more. After the attack they chanted their signature war cry that once filled the chat after The Attack of Montro “Fuck with G, Get the D". Today Radius32 has 53 members (7/14/2015 12:50 am). Their potion supply had grown by 200% and they had enough sharp V swords for their active players. Long live the Radius. Category:Towns